1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to thermal interface devices, systems that include thermal interface devices, and methods that include forming thermal interfaces between objects.
2. Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the invention. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
Various types of devices, systems and methods for transferring thermal energy have been developed. Devices commonly referred to as “heat pipes”, “heat sinks”, “vapor chambers,” and “heat spreaders” have been developed for the purpose of removing thermal energy from an object that has either generated or absorbed the thermal energy. Such heat pipes, heat sinks, vapor chambers and heat spreaders and the like remove the thermal energy from such an object and transfer the thermal energy elsewhere for end-use, dissipation, or other disposal. Thermal interface materials are often interposed between these devices and such objects. Despite these developments, there is a continuing need for improved devices, systems and methods capable of removing thermal energy from an object and transferring the thermal energy elsewhere.